TAKARAMONO
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Disini, telah terkubur kedua hartaku yang sangat berharga./"Katakan padaku kenapa!"/"Karena Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk Karu,"/ [KaruMana]! AU!


TAKARAMONO

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

Didedikasikan untuk :

SakuraShadowSFC yang ngebet bikin Angst, Mikazuki Ryuuko kakak iparku yang lagi berbahagia, Zaky UzuMo Nee-sanku yang suka bikin fic tragedy dan teman-teman KarManami lovers!

Pair : KaruMana, bit GakuRio

I've warned you, 'kay?

Enjoy the story ^^

.

.

Suara hujan terdengar bising ditelinga. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak, beradu dengan kepulan asap kopi dalam genggaman seorang pria bersurai merah. Tembaganya memandang lengang jalanan. Mengetuk ujung kakinya sambil berpikir 'bukan seharusnya ia berada di sini,' diantara basahnya hujan meninggalkan kehangatan rumah-nya.

Pria itu menyesap kopi kalengannya pelan, menikmati tiap teguk pahit kopi _espresso_ dengan matanya yang tertutup. Hingga –

"Karma-kun!" kedatangan wanita itu secara tiba-tiba,.

" uhuk-uhuk.." Karma terbatuk, wanita itu tertawa.

Masih dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya dari panas kopi yang mengalir di tenggorokan, Karma menatap wanita itu tajam. Menelusuri wajah ayunya yang cerah, wajah yang entah sampai kapan akan selalu membuatnya rindu. Merkurinya meredup.

"Karma? Jangan melamun! Ayo, cepat pergi ke tempat ituuu." suara ini, tetap lembut dalam ketegasannya. Biasanya dulu wanita ini sangatlah sopan dalam bertutur kata, bahkan butuh satu menit untuk mengucap kata 'hallo'. Tapi sekarang –Karma mengernyit– kenapa ia jadi sebegini cerewetnya? Kenapa ia berubah manja?

Pandangannya bergulir dari wajah hingga berhenti tepat dipermukaan perut Manami yang agak menyembul. Seberkas senyum mampir pada muka datarnya, ia ingat sekarang. Bahwa gadis itu. Oh bukan. Wanita itu, Akabanenya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, pada Akabane imutnya yang manis ini? Kemana otak jenius yang selalu ia banggakan?

Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengusik setan Akabane semacam Karma selain wanita itu? Memaksanya keluar dari zona nyaman sang iblis merah dari rumahnya yang hangat menuju tempat dingin nan becek hujan-hujan begini. Siapa yang berani menyentak Karma, selain wanita manis berpipi gembil ini? Wanitanya yang sedang hamil muda, yang selalu berubah mood dan sikapnya. Dan siapa yang bisa membuat hati Karma menghangat selain senyuman wanita itu? Dimanapun Karma berada, kehangatan yang wanita itu pancarkan begitu hangat. Bahkan dihari yang hujan, seperti sekarang.

 _Tapi kenapa sekarang kehangatan itu hanya terasa mengambang diudara?_

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Karma hanya meandang lurus jalanan, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada wanita berkacamata disampingnya. Sedang telinganya tak henti-hentinya mendengarkan suara alunan lagu lembut dari sosok itu. Bukan, bukan maksud Karma untuk mendiamkan istrinya tapi … Karma hanya takut, apa yang nanti akan dilihatnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapan.

"Yatta! Sudah sampai kah?" mobil hitam mereka menepi dengan perlahan.

Pandangan pria itu terarah pada jalanan yang basah, di sepanjang trotoar tempatnya menepikan mobil, ia dapat memandang seluruh lanskap tempat itu.

Sungai Megurino di penghujung musim semi dengan sakura merah jambu disetiap sisinya.

Manami keluar dari mobil, kaki telanjangnya menapak dengan semangat menuju sungai, medudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggirannya dan mencelupkan keduanya sebatas mata kaki . Kaki putihnya menari-nari didalam air, membentuk riak-riak melingkar disekitarnya. Wanita itu tertawa-tawa, matanya menyipit, pipinya merona. Tak sedetikpun Karma beralih pada ilusi itu. Mereka nyata, bahkan dengan suara tawanya yang selalu membuat dada Karma bergemuruh, berdetak kencang ..

 _Sampai rasanya sakit_ _._

.

.

Hujan semakin deras, tapi nampaknya istrinya tak memperdulikan hal itu. Karma yang khawatir hampir saja berteriak. Namun, segera ia urungkan. Sadar hal itu tak berarti apa-apa, ia merasa sudah gila. Kepalan tangannya mengerat diatas setir mobil. Sepasang cincin perak tersemat dalam satu jari manisnya, _berkilau_. Karma tak tahan lagi. Ia harus menghentikan fantasi gilanya.

Tanpa menoleh ke pinggir sungai itu lagi, ia jalankan mobilnya meninggakan parkiran. Menginjak pedal gas keras-keras hingga suara bannya mendecit. Tak mempedulikan hatinya yang semakin sesak hingga bernafas pun sulit. Jika tidak begini ia takkan sanggup. Biarlah orang mengatakan ia pengecut. Ia tak peduli.

Tanpa ia tahu atau bahkan tak ingin tahu. Sang wanita, Manami, hanya menatap kosong kepergian mobil Karma yang sudah mengecil ditelan jarak. Senyumnya terukir tipis. 'ah akhirnya suaminya dapat melangkah lagi' ia lega, meski tak sepenuhnya bahagia. Tubuhnya memendarkan cahaya keemasan, ujung jarinya semakin terlihat transparan. Manami tersenyum, lagi.

 _"sudah saatnya aku pergi."_

.

.

Seperti biasa, ia datangi toko bunga Nakamura milik sahabat Manami. Rasanya aneh berdiri sendirian di tempat ini, karena biasanya ia datang bersama Manami yang tak lelah merecokinya tentang bunga ini-itu. Harusnya ia datang bersama istrinya sekarang, bukannya datang sendiri dan meninggalkan wanitanya hujan-hujanan di Sungai Megurino .

 _Plaak!_ Karma menampar sebelah pipinya. Lagi-lagi ia berhalusinasi.

"Aa Karma! pesan seperti biasa?" sebuah kepala pirang menyembul diantara lavender dan lily putih. Karma hanya menangguk, wanita bermanik _saphire_ itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Tak butuh lima menit, buket lavender cantik jatuh ke tangan Karma. Nakamura—yang berganti marga Asano— satu itu memang gesit meracik bunga.

"Titip salam untuk Manami, bilang padanya kami merindukannya." sekali lagi buket berisi lavender, plum, daisy dan bunga matahari terhidang di tangan kanan Karma.

"Hn," Karma mengangguk

Perpaduan bunga-bunga itu sangat kontras untuk disatukan, tapi bagi orang yang mengerti dan paham. Buket itu penuh dengan kenangan akan masa lalu. Ia teringat empat primadona Kunugigaoka High School pada masanya dulu. Dimana keempat bunga itu begitu dipuja-puja karena kecantikan, kecerdasan, keanggunan dan keindahannya.

 _Senyum malu-malu Manami kembali hadir dalam benaknya_ _._

"Aku yakin ia pasti lebih merindukan kalian." Karma eratkan dua buket itu di pelukannya sambil tersenyum kecil .

"Terimakasih, aku permisi." pamit Karma setelah meletakkan beberapa yen diatas meja kasir. Berjalan keluar dari toko berdinding kaca itu.

"Itterashai" Rio menatap sedih punggung mantan partner in crime-nya semasa SMP, hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat tepat dibahu kanannya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung?" suara _baritone_ menyapanya.

"Karma, dia nampak redup. Seperti bukan dia saja" Rio menghela nafas.

"Kau benar -ucap Gakushuu dengan nada prihatin-, dia sudah tidak asik diajak main. Karma, semakin diam makin menyebalkan." pria itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Nyonya Asano.

Menolehkan seraut wajah bahagia pada sang istri "Ya, 'kan?" -kuping Rio berdenging.

Hening ...

"itte! Rio hen- ITEE!" Rio mendaratkan cubitan mesra pada perut sang suami.

"RASAKAN! dasar LIPAN berhati BATU! sia-sia saja aku menikahimu!" desisnya, cubitan-cubitan itu semakin menyakitkan.

.

.

Gundukan itu terlihat baru, aroma hujan terasa pekat di tanahnya yang basah. Setelah membersihkan guguran daun kering yang jatuh diatasnya, ia letakkan kedua buket segar di bawah namanya yang terukir indah. Nama yang terasa nyata di permukaan tangan pria itu, pun juga terasa menyakitkan.

"Manna, tadaima. Bagaimana kabarmu eh?" Karma bermonolog,

"Apa kau tenang disana? Bahagia?" berucap seolah _ia_ ada dihadapannya.

"Harusnya kau mengajakku pergi bersamamu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Sendiri …" lirihnya. Ingatan pahit satu bulan yang lalu kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Sebuah kecelakaan di dekat Sungai Megurino. Truk bermuatan besar tiba-tiba mendesak mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh membentur pagar pembatas jembatan. Terhempas menyentuh dinginnya permukaan sungai, bersama genggaman hangat istrinya ia tenggelam. Jauh ke dalam dasar yang gelap.

 _Tapi saat Karma membuka mata …_

"Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Kenapa aku harus bangun dari koma? Kenapa yang kulihat hanya namamu setelah aku membuka mata?!" matanya menatap huruf-huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama.

 _Kehangatan itu hilang dari genggamannya._

"Katakan padaku kenapa?!" sepasang tembaga menatap pusara dengan nama istrinya yang terukir disana, tanpa bersanding dengan namanya.

"Akabane Manami!" air mata Karma mengalir menuruni wajahnya yang tergores beberapa luka kering membujur. Luka ini bukanlah seberapa daripada luka yang ia terima pada hatinya. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka seolah menjadi bumerang bagi pria itu, kenyataan yang ia terima begitu menyakitkan. Kemanakah perginya ilusi yang tercipta tadi?

" _Karena Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk Karu_ _,_ _"_ sebuah suara menyahutnya pelan.

"Manami …" ucap Karma berbisik, semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dirinya takut jika ilusi yang ia dapatkan akan menghilang tepat ketika ia mendongak nanti.

" _Karu harus kuat, Karu harus bisa. Karu harus percaya, kami berdua bahagia disini. Karma harus mengingatnya .. bahwa kami .. akan selalu ada untuk menyayangi Karu selamanya. Tatap mataku, kumohon .."_ Karma tersenyum dalam isakannya, saat ia mendongak bayang wajah istrinya yang lembut itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Duduk di atas pusaranya sendiri, dengan cahaya yang berpendar disekitar tubuhnya.

"Manami" ia sangat cantik, tetaplah yang tercantik. Meski wujudnya tak dapat ia rengkuh lagi.

" _Aku mencintai_ _suamiku. Akabane_ _Karma. Selalu."_ lelehan airmata itu jatuh menguap, menghilang bersama senyum hangat miliknya.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus, sinar senja membias raut rupawan pria itu. Bagai langit yang terang setelah hujan, senyum Karma terlukis seperti pelangi diatas awan.

 _Disini, telah terkubur kedua hartanya yang sangat berharga._

Ia mengelus pusara itu dengan sayang "Tunggu aku pulang, Manami" lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

 _Dimana isteri dan buah hati mereka terlelap dalam mimpi yang panjang, menunggunya untuk ikut berpulang_ _._

 ***END***

Oke, saya tahu ini GaJe … tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha menyumbang satu lagi karya abal untuk Kapal yang sangat saya cintai.

Bolehkah saya berteriak? Jangan bertanya alasannya, cukup lihat AssClass episode 23 tepat dimenit 14.07. Siapa yang mau ikutan saya teriaaaak?! AAAA

 **KARMANAMI BANZAIII !**


End file.
